1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toy vehicle assembly, and more particularly to a toy vehicle that is capable of providing the detonation of toy percussion caps, either alone or in combination with a track set having auxiliary cap firing mechanisms mounted on or adjacent the track set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The allure of exploding percussion caps to children is well known in the toy industry. Various types of toys have been provided to utilize this toy action feature apart from toy cap guns and pistols. For example, miniature rockets with removable cone front portions have been provided for receiving a percussion cap, and upon discharge of the rocket into the air, the cap will explode upon contact with a surface. An anvil or plunger is provided for either moving the cap or moving against the cap to provide a percussion detonation of the toy cap. There has also been suggested to provide a cap in a vehicle which would again rely upon an inertia conversion of forces to create a relative movement between a toy cap and an anvil member or striker member for exploding the cap at the immediate discharge of the toy vehicle or upon the toy vehicle hitting an object. Both of these types of toys utilize the inertia forces generated by the movement of the vehicle, either at its initialization of movement or at its conclusion, to ignite the toy cap. The creation of the Consumer Product Safety Commission has highlighted the necessity of providing relatively safe toys when dealing with percussion caps and has restricted the use of prior art toys of this nature.
Finally, the toy industry provides a leisure time product in a highly competitive field, and it is necessary to provide a relatively inexpensive construction while attempting to maximize the play action enjoyment of the child.
Accordingly, the prior art is still seeking to provide various types of novel toys that can safely utilize the proven attraction of percussion caps for children in economical vehicles and toy action sets.